La lista de Jashin
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Kurenai solo sanaría su dolor en cuanto lo padeciera plenamente, aunque eso implicara desenterrar a Hidan.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**La lista de Jashin**

**Por:**

**El Gran Kaiosama & Kusubana Yoru**

Kurenai solo sanaría su dolor en cuanto lo padeciera plenamente, aunque eso implicara desenterrar a Hidan.

* * *

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)_

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_-Insertar aquí la musiquita de 20th century- Siendo rescatado de la fosa de la idea ahogada por El Gran Kaiosama, sin importar los zombies, las guerras ninjas, y demás cosas extrañas que en su momento mataron mi inspiración para este fic, finalmente está ante ustedes lo que considero la joya más grande y hermosa de mis fics categoría romance…_

* * *

**Asuma, el padre de mi hijo**

La enfermera a cargo de la recepción terminaba el llamado con su voz cantarina al médico encargado del departamento de pediatría. Una vez que los altavoces dieron por escuchado el comunicado, quedó únicamente el ligero chirrido de la silla de ruedas que llevaba a un paciente con ambas piernas lesionadas. El hospital era por naturaleza un sitio tranquilo, se hablaba en tonos bajos, el paso ligero de las enfermeras las hacía parecer que andaban sobre el aire, sin tocar el piso pulido, por eso mismo, la intempestiva entrada de Chōji Akimichi que casi arranca de sus goznes la puerta de cristal, hizo que todos los presentes giraran la vista para verlo, y detrás de él, a sus compañeros de equipo; Ino y Shikamaru, este último llevando en brazos a una mujer pálida, bañada en sudor con un ligero temblor.

Ino se adelanto a buscar al médico, una enfermera, o quien fuera que pudiera ayudar a Kurenai, no obstante fue a Shikamaru a quien interceptaron junto con una camilla para que la recostara.

—Las contracciones empezaron hace dos horas. —Dijo el muchacho a la enfermera que le revisaba el pulso, la palidez de la kunoichi era preocupante.

—Pero eran cada diez minutos, pensamos que se le pasarían, hace media hora ya tiene una cada tres minutos.

Kurenai apretó el brazo de su acompañante y lanzó un gemido prolongado.

—Ahora son cada minuto, duran treinta segundos…

La enfermera asintió sin emitir palabra alguna escuchando de voz de la futura madre el nombre del médico que llevaba el control prenatal. Los muchachos estaban nerviosos, esperando que les dijeran qué hacer para hacerlo tan rápido como pudieran, sin embargo, la mujer de blanco se tomaba su tiempo y con calma fue a recepción para que vocearan al dichoso médico. Lo único que un camillero había hecho, era conducir a la mujer a una habitación para la valoración del especialista cuando este llegara.

Los tres ninjas que no habían pronunciado palabra, ni siquiera Ino, pues conocía de sobra el protocolo del hospital, se movieron del sitio en el que fueron interceptaron, aunque la chica ya había dado un jalón a la mano de Chōji.

—Tenemos que ir a la casa de Kurenai-sensei. —dijo finalmente la rubia.

—Con las prisas olvidamos traer su maleta para que se quede aquí...

—No debí invitarle esa barbacoa… —la voz del joven Akimichi tenía rastros de remordimiento.

—No es tu culpa. —dijo Ino poniendo la otra mano sobre su hombro dándole unas palmadas.

— ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que se le iba a romper la fuente en ese momento?

—Mejor apúrense. —Dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del recibidor.

— Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar que alguien nos diga algo.

Ambos asintieron y salieron con más calma de la inicial, después de todo, Kurenai ya estaba en el hospital. Shikamaru sonrió nervioso mientras sacaba distraídamente la cajetilla de cigarros de su chaleco, pero el movimiento se quedó interrumpido cuando escuchó el carraspeo de la enfermera, suspiró y puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Gente problemática…

El doctor no tardó mucho en aparecer, pero a Kurenai se le antojó como un día entero la tardanza del hombre. Justo a la entrada de la habitación de exploración la enfermera le entregó el reporte con el estudio superficial que le había hecho ella mientras llegaba. Muchas personas tenían la creencia de que eso lo hacían las enfermeras para disimular la demora de los doctores, pero lo cierto era, que tenía indicadores de presión muy baja, ciertamente las contracciones eran fuertes y continuas según el estudio realizado y era un bebé con demasiada fuerza. O al menos eso comentó el doctor siendo consciente de que era una kunoichi la que estaba tendida gritando y no una mujer ordinaria que se dedica a las labores del hogar y nada más.

Kurenai ya tenía decidido que no iba a contenerse, si su cuerpo deseaba gritar de dolor y retorcerse entonces le dejaría, era como si la estuvieran partiendo a la mitad desde dentro con un kunai sin filo.

La enfermera dijo algo sobre anestesia o algo así, ella simplemente asintió, cualquier cosa era mejor que el ensordecedor grito de su propia voz.

Pasó a otra sala casi enseguida, el médico confirmó por vez última que la madre y el bebé estaban en condiciones de un parto vaginal, que fuera del escándalo que armaba Kurenai, no existían complicaciones médicas para lo contrario. Acostumbrado como estaba a situaciones parecidas, mandó llamar a su equipo de asistencia y él mismo condujo la camilla. Aunque habían ofrecido el servicio de anestesia, en el estado en que se encontraba la mujer, poco o nada tendría efecto.

—Tranquila, en un rato más tendrá a su bebé fuera.— comentó buscando calmarla.

—Además son dolores que no causan rencor.

— ¿En dónde está Asuma?— chilló ella sintiendo claramente cómo en su interior todo se comprimía dolorosamente, las contracciones se volvían cada vez más prolongadas al punto en que ya no estaba segura de cuándo empezaba una y otra.

— ¿Asuma? Hum no lo sé, mandaré a alguna enfermera, está a buen tiempo de llegar.— siguió hablando el hombre haciendo una señal a la señorita a su lado para que fuera a la sala de espera a buscar al susodicho.

¿Por qué no llegaba? Él había planeado con antelación casi todo, y eso que cuando se lo dijo no tenía más que dos semanas de gestación, ya tenía armado todo un plan hasta para modificar sus horarios y pedir un permiso para esas fechas con tal de no estar fuera cuando ocurriera pues tenía bien grabado a fuego que su madre lo trajo al mundo sola y así estuvo hasta los siete u ocho meses, para Asuma había sido duro reconocer que su padre fue el último en conocerlo, aunque ni siquiera lo recordara realmente.

Sí, reservó la habitación más amplia aunque médicos y enfermeras le juraron que no funcionaba como hotel aquello, y también había estado consultando lo de "parto sin dolor" ¿Sin dolor? Bueno si él estaba pensando…

— ¿Kurenai?

La voz de Shikamaru apareciendo en el pasillo la asentó en la realidad como si de un tremendo bofetón se tratara. El chico la miró con cierto aire de preocupación.

—Asuma...

Kurenai se llevó una mano a la cara y dejó escapar un gemido quedo que solo fue respondido por la mano del alumno favorito de aquél que ese día debiera convertirse en padre.

—Él no…— quiso decir Shikamaru.

— ¡Él no está!

El doctor asintió para indicarle a Shikamaru que podía quedarse comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que ocurría y que posiblemente nadie más estaría con ella en aquel momento que supondría ser el más feliz para una madre.

Asuma no estaba, nunca más estaría, Kurenai aterrizaba vertiginosamente entre el dolor de su vientre y el de su pecho, Shikamaru y los otros chicos la habían traído al hospital. Apretó los ojos al sentir como las lágrimas se le escapaban sin control mezclándose con la capa de sudor que cubría ya su cuerpo entero, y mientras apretaba la mano de Shikamaru se sintió pequeña, débil e indefensa con un sentimiento mayor al que la embargó la tarde en la que aquél chico la había ido a buscar a su departamento. La fragilidad de su decisión de seguir adelante con fuerza y optimismo se hizo trizas en ese solo instante en que esperaba que el moreno hombre barbado apareciera disculpándose por la tardanza poco propia de él, haciendo enojar a más de una enfermera por traer entre los labios un tabaco sin filtro.

Con la vista nublada por su propio llanto se aferró a lo más cercano cuando una contracción mucho más fuerte y dolorosa que todas las anteriores juntas volvió todo su mundo en una brillante esfera de dolor. Venía el punto más alto, la punzada más aguda, el doctor ya indicaba que estaba saliendo, y todo perdió el enfoque, todo perdió el sonido tangible y el aire se llenó de olor a tabaco…

— ¡Asuma!

¡Había llegado! ¡Sí había llegado! ¡Justo al frente veía su silueta! Con el uniforme, la mascada de su grupo de la juventud ¡El humo! Pero estaba demasiado oscuro, demasiado difuminado. Aquella silueta cayó de rodillas uniendo un grito propio al de ella que seguía en labor de parto. El suelo que sostenía a aquella apesadumbrada silueta se tiñó de un violento rojo y más gritos retumbaron en sus oídos sin poder encontrarle una adecuada interpretación, solo pudo percibir de ellos el dolor igual o superior al suyo, pero de otra clase, del tipo que desgarra el alma de quien está cerca, de ella misma.

— ¡Asuma!— volvió a gritar sobreponiéndose a la falta de aire.

Por un instante sintió la necesidad de saltar de la camilla, y al parecer en realidad estaba por hacerlo, trataron de detenerla, pero consiguió soltarse.

— ¡Asuma!— ella lo llamaba pero la mancha carmesí absorbía la forma del padre de su hijo. El chirrido estaba por dejarla sorda, el eco gutural de esa voz profunda tan familiar como fantasmal solo pudo emitir a ella con baja calidad una súplica de ayuda.

— ¡Asuma! ¡Asuma! ¡Yo estoy aquí!

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando al tabaco se unió el metálico y salino sabor de la sangre, trató de alcanzarlo… su cuerpo no respondió… un pinchazo en el brazo…

La inconsciencia llegó a ella cómo una tranquila y tibia manta.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose particularmente cansada, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo hubiera sido vapuleado individualmente sin poner resistencia de ningún tipo. Entreabrió la boca sintiéndola muy seca y pegajosa, entonces alguien le acerco una pajilla; al sentirla cerca de sus labios la sujetó y sorbió para que el líquido la refrescara. Poco a poco la bruma en sus ojos desapareció junto con la sensación de haber comido paja. Shikamaru estaba al lado de ella sujetando un vaso con agua y el popote. Ella lo miró con ansiedad y él se alzó de hombros y sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—El doctor dice que nunca habían visto un bebé con tantas ganas de venir a este mundo, que pudo haber nacido solo. Lo tienen en el otro cuarto.

Kurenai asintió mientras su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Pero te pusiste como loca. —Shikamaru se rascó la barbilla recordando aquella experiencia como una batalla a pequeña escala donde no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

— Noqueaste a una enfermera y tuve que usar mi jutsu de sombras para detenerte… gritaste mucho el nombre de Asuma…— lo último lo pronuncio algo apenado pensando que debía dar la misma noticia dos veces en caso de que el impacto emocional aún estuviera presente como había advertido el doctor ya asumiendo de manera correcta que el hombre estaba muerto.

—Yo… no lo recuerdo… —mintió ella sin saber porqué cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

— Quisiera ver a mi hijo ¿Puedo?— preguntó para cambiar el tema dejándole claro al chico que no había necesidad de explicarle nada.

Como si estuvieran esperando a que dijera eso entró una enfermera llevando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y tras ella Ino con los brazos cruzados y sin despegar la mirada del montón de frazadas azules y blancas.

Shikamaru se inclinó un poco hasta quedar cerca del oído de Kurenai.

—Ino no se ha despegado de los cuneros, tiene la idea de que podrían robarlo o reemplazarlo por otro en el mercado negro.— susurró justificando la actitud recelosa de la rubia.

—También está un poco cansado. —dijo la enfermera entregándole al bebé completamente desentendida de la mirada inquisidora de la muchacha rubia.

— Tuvo un día muy pesado. Nacer es un arduo trabajo.

Ella los dejó y no del todo complacida indicó a los demás que podían pasar. Como todo buen miembro del personal médico, odiaba que grupos numerosos se congregaran en las habitaciones, pero la autorización estaba dada y contra eso poco o nada podía hacerse.

Kurenai tomó aquella pequeña personita mirándolo con detenimiento y fascinación, se sentía extraña, no podía creer que ese hermoso niño fuera de ella, que de verdad estuviera ahí en sus brazos y no dando patadas a las dos de la mañana en su vientre.

—Se ve un poco hinchado. —Dijo Chōji acercándose un poco.

—Yo pienso que está perfecto. —Ino parecía arrebatada, pensó, desde el momento en que se pegó al pediatra, que sería como una copia de su padre, pero en cambio se encontró con algo más parecido a una versión masculina de Kurenai, y no por mucho, dentro de las facciones generalizadas de todo bebé, se distinguía claramente que sería del tipo delicado y afilado, salvo por el mentón ligeramente cuadrado y partido, gen dominante e inconfundible de Asuma que casi nadie conocía por la eterna presencia de la barba.

— ¿Ya ha pensado en un nombre? —preguntó antes de que algún otro tuviera oportunidad de participar.

—Hiruzen. —Dijo Kurenai sin despegar la vista del pequeño.

—Como su abuelo.

—Un merecido homenaje a nuestro tercer Hokage.

Kurenai levantó la vista y vio a Shino. Hinata y Kiba que permanecían parados en el quicio de la puerta, estaban ansiosos de acercarse pero habían mantenido cierta reserva debido al recelo de la enfermera, ella hizo una señal con la cabeza y sus antiguos alumnos acortaron la distancia. Escuchó a Kiba hablar de uno o dos consejos para cuando le salieran los dientes, Ino le reclamó que para eso faltaba, Shino volvió a intervenir…

No había pasado mucho cuando de repente todo se envolvió con un silencio inquietante, ni los chillidos de Ino ni los casi gritos de Kiba llegaron a sus oídos, Kurenai había clavado la vista en la ventana.

Afuera era de noche, el follaje de un árbol estaba en primer plano y al fondo las luces de la aldea. Poco a poco, aumentando la intensidad del volumen, el grito que inundó la sala de parto volvió a aparecer. Abrazó al bebé con fuerza y cerró los ojos negándose a ver en esa oscuridad nocturna, la silueta de un ninja suplicando ayuda.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Al fin, publicado este fic que había sido relegado al olvido por culpa de la guerra, pero con un gran esfuerzo y mucho cariño, al fin está aquí, espero lo disfruten._

_¡Gracias por leer_


End file.
